The Room
by Mr.Dr.Prof. Author
Summary: The zoo has been outfitted with secret rooms, thanks to the Penguins, how will the lemurs use theirs? Warning: detailed description of sexual interactions MortxJulien


**I do not own the Penguins of Madascar. This story contains explicit content that you may not want to read or may be illegal in your area. This is my first story so please don't be too strict. It is not easy to balance writing and school. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

About a month ago, the penguins had just finished building tunnels to all of the habitats in the zoo, but closed off the one to the lemurs after Julien snuck into their base. Julien was the only one who knew about it after accidentally stumbling upon it (but that's a whole other story). Julien called it the "King's Dungeon" where he could put people who disobeyed him, and he liked to keep his secret stash of mangoes, his favorite fruit, in there. He also had another secret purpose for that room which you will learn of shortly. Now, let's get on to the story!

It was another day at the zoo and Alice had just locked up for the night. The lemur habitat was peaceful as Mort slept and Julien headed as sneakily as he could into the secret room to enjoy some mangoes and some "alone time."(Just in case you were curious, Maurice had left a couple of months ago and snuck on a truck to Hoboken after saying that anywhere was better than there with Julien) Julien got in, covered up the hole with the fake rock, climbed down the ladder, flipped the light switch, grabbed a mango and sat down against the wall. That was when he pulled out his most prized possession... A picture of Mort he tore out of a zoo brochure. He looked at it and smiled as his dick began to grow to a lengthy 5 inches. He stroked it, and his moans filled the entire room, muffled only by the mango he has in his mouth. This was his big secret, and nobody could know that he secretly loved Mort, and he especially loved it when Mort touched his feet. He hadn't realized his true feelings until about 2 weeks ago when one day Mort was being extra cute for the zoo-goers, and that was when he started this routine every night. He grabbed the last bite of mango and moaned loudly as he shot his load all over it and popped it into his mouth. Oh how he loved to taste himself! He snuck back out and went to his bouncy castle and fell immediately asleep, next to Mort. This same routine went on every night.

It was another monotonous day, about a week later, and Alice had again just locked up for the night. Mort awoke to the strong scent of mango. He followed it all the way to a rock that seemed to be covering a hole (Julien had left it partly ajar on accident). He moved the rock aside and climbed down the ladder. He got scared because he heard a noise that sounded like a moaning monster! He slowly followed the light into a room he never knew was there right under his nose. All of a sudden he heard a loud gasp and turned to see King Julien, completely hard and holding a picture...of him! "Mort?!" he asked rather embarrassed, " What are you doing here?!" " I smelled mangoes, and I love mangoes!" he said, "Were you jerking off to a picture of me?" Mort was trying hard to contain his excitement. He had secretly loved Julien for as long as he could remember, especially his gorgeous feet. "No... Of course not!" Julien replied. "Oh" Mort sighed looking a little downtrodden. "Ok... I was!" The lemur king admitted, "Please don't tell anyone!" Mort was beginning to get hard himself (He was about 2 inches). "I won't." He smiled and ran over to Julien and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Julien kissed back and he heard Mort's moans as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Julien let out a sudden moan as Mort began to stroke his dick and lick his hard nipples. Mort also groaned loudly as Julien began to rub his smaller dick the same way. Mort and Julien both came at the same time with their groans filling the entire room. Julien gave Mort one more kiss before picking him up and carrying him to the bouncy castle where they cuddled up together and slept.

Julien and Mort both woke up the next morning about the same time thinking that the previous night had all been a dream. They looked into each other and it hit them that it was all real. They shared a brief kiss and agreed to meet again that night. That was one of the longest days they had ever endured with the prospect of seeing their secret lover again staying at the front of their minds. It was finally time, and Julien and Mort made their way to the secret room and turned on the light. They shared a passionate kiss until they were both extremely hard and horny. They started stroking each other again but Mort said "Wait, I want to pleasure my king" He looked at Julien and gave him a mischievous grin before he leaned down and started to lick Julien's juicy, luscious, 5" dick before inserting it wholly into his mouth. Julien had never moaned so loudly, or so much! Mort took one of his hands and played with Julien's balls. Julien couldn't handle it and blew his load quickly. Mort swallowed and licked his lips and exclaimed "You taste better that I ever thought!" Julien smiled and said "My turn!" He picked Mort up and laid him gently on his back as he began to lick up and down his body focusing on the nipples. Mort began to shiver and moan as Julien ran his soft, wet tongue over his body. Julien finally got down to his tiny member and began to lick. This made Mort's hips thrust. Julien plunged the whole thing, balls and all, into his mouth and the smaller lemur began to face fuck him until he came. Julien didn't swallow but kissed Mort allowing him to taste himself, which he liked. Mort then asked "Do you wanna try something new?" Julien asked "What's that?" Mort replied "Well, I like your feet and was wondering if you would rub my dick with them." The older lemur just smiled and said "Sure, anything for you." Julien stuck out his right foot and began to rub Mort's re-hardening dick. Mort slid his member in between Julien's toes and humped the bottom of his foot. Julien got erect at the sight of this and began to jerk off. Both lemurs moaned and groaned until both shot their loads, Mort's going all over the bottom of Julien's foot. He looked at it with a sly grin and asked "Do you mind?" To which Julien returned the grin and replied "Be my guest!" Mort began licking all over Julien's foot until all of the cum was gone and then sucked his toes. After that they both shared a mango and fell asleep with Mort curling around Julien's feet. They didn't even bother leaving the room.

That morning Julien was the first to wake up and gently slid Mort off of his feet so as not to wake him. He left the room and went to his blender to make himself a smoothie. It took him a second to figure out how it worked since Maurice always made him smoothies. 'Maybe Mort wants one,' he thought to himself. 'But what would he want? Oh yeah, banana and mango!' Julien grabbed a banana and then snuck back to the room to grab a mango. He grabbed a mango, but the whole stack fell and made a lot of noise. Mort awoke with a start and rubbed his eyes, "Julien, what are you doing up?" "Fixing you a surprise" he replied with a wink. "I love surprises!" Julien began heading back with Mort close on his heels. They got up to the bar area and Mort saw what Julien was doing, "A SMOOTHIE?! You never let anybody else have a smoothie!" "Well, nobody is as special to me as you." He replied as he turned on the blender. After the smoothie was blended, Mort looked at it and said "There is just one more ingredient I would like in there." "What would that be?" Julien asked as he headed to the cabinet. "You won't need to go to the cabinet." Julien looked at him curiously but realized what he meant when he saw the smaller lemur's sly grin. He got on top of the bar and stood over the blender as he began to stroke off slowly and lustfully. He finally came into the fruity concoction and Mort drank it down with quick speed. "Delicious! But not as delicious as you." He said as he joined Julien on the table and kissed him. "Let's go over here." Julien said and then picked Mort up and carried him to his bamboo lawn chair where he laid him down and began to kiss him again. Mort couldn't hold it in anymore, "I want you to take me my king! Fuck me like the servant I am!" "Ok...servant." Julien winked. "Now let's get you all ready." He sucked on his finger and then moved his head down, making sure his nose brushed Mort's nipple, and began to suck Mort's juicy,tender two-incher. Mort began to buck his hips again and then he gasped as all of a sudden Julien thrust his finger into Mort's ass and immediately found the g-spot. Mort's ass was so tight around the lemur king's finger but it slowly loosened up. Alice walked by with a tour of school kids and apathetically said "And here we see the lemur habi- OH MY GOSH! Nothing to see here!" She said rather disgusted as she ushered the aww-ing children to the next habitat. Her yelling startled the lemurs and Julien said "We'll probably have to wait 'till tonight." Julien looked put-down. Mort halfheartedly agreed and made a joke about Alice being a cock-block to which both lemurs shared a laugh and went about their day as usual, anxiously awaiting what was to come. The night finally came and Julien fetched Mort to follow him to the room now referred to as the "King's Fungeon." When they both got down there they shared another passionate kiss as they always did. Julien broke the kiss after a good 5 minutes and said "I wanna try something new. Mort said "Ok." and kissed him on the cheek. Julien grabbed Mort and turned him upside down with his adorable butt in Julien's face and his face in Julien's crotch. Julien began to lick around Mort's hole and Mort shivered and almost melted at his tongue's touch. Julien got hard at this and his dick was right in Mort's face which gave him and idea. Mort began to suck just as Julien shoved his tongue in Mort's tight asshole. It only took him a second to find the g-spot and start hitting it. Julien came after about 3 minutes and that, along with the sensual ass licking, caused Mort to cum hands-free. Julien turned mort right side up and briefly kissed him again. "You ready...servant?" Julien asked as he winked. "Yes...your majesty." Mort winked too. Julien kept Mort facing him and positioned his asshole right on his dick before sliding it in. Mort let out a gasp and Julien suddenly stopped. "Did I hurt you?!" He frantically asked. "Quite the opposite." Mort said as he slid himself further down Julien's throbbing cock. He bobbed up and down leaving Julien unable to do anything but moan. After about 3 minutes Mort turned around and leaned his back up against Julien's stomach, still bobbing up and down. Julien finally got used to this amazing feeling and regained control and reached around Mort's body. He stroked Mort's cock with one hand and teased his nipples with the other. This only made Mort bob faster. About 3 minutes of this and Julien yelled "I'M CUMMING!" and shot his load into Mort's awaiting ass. Mort came soon after all over Julien's hand which Julien let him lick clean. Julien then picked Mort up again and licked the inside of his ass clean of his cum. They kissed each other again and they could taste themselves as their tongues moved throughout their partner's mouths. This passionate kiss lasted for about 10 minutes before Mort fell asleep and Julien again carried him to the bouncy castle where they fell asleep. The two loving lemurs continued this every night, and every morning they enjoyed banana and mango smoothies with their partner's cum.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Comment if you want me to write the story of Julien finding the room. I have some sensual ideas brewin' for that story.**


End file.
